


I Feel The Way That You Stare

by Bill_Hader_Simp



Series: Short and Sweet Bill Hader Fics [1]
Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Freaky Bill?, Kinky Bill?, akward bill, soft bill, sweet bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Hader_Simp/pseuds/Bill_Hader_Simp
Summary: You are a shadow of Alec Berg for writing and directing experience on Barry. You just so happen to be a huge Bill Hader fan. And come to find out, he's a pretty big fan of you too. ;)
Relationships: Bill Hader/You
Series: Short and Sweet Bill Hader Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026556
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Control Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I'm super excited to share my work. Also there are barely any Bill fics, so I decided I would feed us fans for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited to add to this, and other fics (and maybe some original works) in the future! Please let me know if you like this, or if there's anything I can do better!

“Don’t do anything you’re gonna regret” “Jesus christ keep it together”  
This is your first month of your internship as Alec Berg’s shadow for writing and filmmaking experience, and you just so happen to be the world’s biggest fan of Bill Hader. Constantly being in the writers room with Alec and Bill was pretty difficult for you, Bill liked you (Or at least you hope he does) He thinks you’re funny, which is so surreal. But you always got super nervous when Bill talked to you, or even looked in your direction.  
That semi-unfortunately could never stop your mind from wandering after you got back home.  
Today was especially difficult to contain your thoughts. Bill had a very intense scene today (that you helped write). The scene was getting very close to your favorite part. Bill was standing over a short woman with his hands beside her head, screaming at her  
“Is this what you fucking want!” “Is this what you want you fucking whore!”Bill hits the wall.  
“Y/N, hey Y/N. Are you listening, you should be writing this down.”  
You were completely dissociated from the world  
“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry. I don’t know where I was.” You try to laugh it off,  
but you have still seemed to give the “I’m imagining Bill doing that to me right now” vibe to Alec, he gives you a look, but chooses to say nothing about it. You quickly grab your notepad and start taking notes about anything but the scene. The scene is finally over, and the crew has decided it’s time for a lunch break, Bill ordered Chipotle for everyone.  
While waiting for the food to be delivered, you try to stay as far away from Bill as possible while also continuing to do your job, which is turning out to be very difficult. Alec motions you to join the conversation he and Bill are having, you question if you should go or not, but ultimately decide to walk over.  
“Hey Y/N, I think you should read Bill the notes you took about the scene.”  
You look at Alec and all he gives you in return is an all knowing smirk, you curse him with your eyes.  
“Oh, I- uh.. O-ok. So, I said that the camera angle was a little off to me, instead of the camera being to your eye level, I think it would be more powerful if we were at the woman’s eye level.”  
You pray that no one can see how nervous you are.  
Bill looks at you with an eyebrow lifted, he’s thinking.  
“Hmm, That's actually very interesting. I think you might be right, If I’m looking down at the camera, you can feel more intimidated.”  
You are taken back that Bill agrees.  
“That’s exactly what I was thinking.”  
“Good job Y/N, after lunch break we should re-shoot.”  
After Bill walks away, Alec looks at you, smiling like a little kid.  
“You’re welcome!”  
You roll your eyes and laugh  
“What do you mean!? You completely threw me out to the wolves!”  
Alec punches you on the shoulder  
“You gave him legitimate notes and he took them. Is that not the coolest thing?”  
You roll your eyes again and walk away. While walking, you accidentally run into Bill’s chest.  
“Holy shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t even see you there!”  
Bill looks down at you  
“Oh, uh- you’re fine.”  
You don’t necessarily move, but neither does Bill. You’re just kind of looking at each other for what felt like an eternity. Bill looks like he’s going to say something  
“Y/N, I-”  
Alec barges into the thick wall of tension and starts laughing  
“What the hell are you two doing!”  
You can feel your cheeks turn bright red. You and Bill both look at each other and word vomit at the same time  
“I-oh-I- uh- n-nothing!”  
Alec gives you two a weird look and walks away. Bill blushes and finally backs up “I-uh I gotta go.”  
He awkwardly smiles and walks away  
“Yeah- uh me too.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> \- <3 Bill's Biggest Simp


	2. Is this ethical? It can't be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

It had been about a week since you and Bill ran into each other, literally. The tension has been unbelievably high lately, and the rest of the people in the office are starting to notice. Bill has been very touchy with you, and you catch him staring often. Today you had a low cut v-neck band t-shirt and a pair of mom jeans with holes on, and Bill couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. The day felt like years, you just wanted to go home, you could feel a major headache coming on from stress and work. And you start feeling that similar feeling. You need a dark and quiet space, now. You get up from the table and leave the writer’s room. Bill follows you out.   
“Y/N. Hey, Y/N, wait up!”   
He grabs your arm and spins you around, he looks you dead in the eyes and holds you there, suspended in his gaze, in peaceful silence. You can’t take the stress anymore, you completely breakdown right in front of Bill. You break down crying, and all Bill knows to do is to draw you into a warm, heavy, perfect hug.   
“Bill, I- I, can I sit in your office please?”  
Bill looks puzzled for a second, but agrees.  
“Sure.. What for?”  
You should probably give him an explanation.   
“I don’t really feel good, and I was wondering if I could turn the lights off and lay on your floor for a couple minutes.”   
Bill chuckles and leads you to his office.   
“Y/N You don’t have to lay on the floor, you can come lay on the couch.”  
He is still holding on to your arm,   
“Are you cold? Here, I have a hoodie in my desk.”  
He opens up a drawer and grabs a dark blue hoodie, he puts it on you and hugs you tight. You lean into his hug for years, then you pull away and look deep into his ocean blue eyes. He looks back as intensely as you are, then he takes the jump and closes the space between your lips. It takes a second for you to process what's happening, but then you quickly and eagerly return the kiss. The kiss is rough and passionate. Bill’s hands travel from your back to your ass, and you move to his neck. Bill stops kissing you.   
“Is this ok with you?”   
You smile   
“Yes, this is very much ok.”   
Bill immediately goes back to kissing you. Bill starts walking you backwards onto his desk. Bill flips you around and bends you over the desk. Bill leans into your ear and growls.   
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”   
He pushes his bulge into your ass   
“Oh my god, me too.”  
You both laugh and Bill kisses your cheek and then quickly pulls down your jeans and panties, You thank the gods that you were wearing cute ones that day. You pull off your shirt and turn around to start taking off Bill’s. When he takes his shirt off you can see his strong, yet still soft body. You love his Dad Bod ™. He quickly turns you back around onto his desk. You can hear the metal clunk from his belt hitting the floor, he puts his hand over your sex and puts a finger over your clit.   
“Do you like that?”  
You push yourself into his huge hands, he pushes you back   
“Huh? I said. Do. You. Like. That.”   
He says through gritted teeth, god he’s hot when he’s bossy.  
“Yes-Yes, Bill, I like it.”  
He spanks you, hard, and you yelp at the surprise smack.   
“Here I’m not Bill. I’m Sir.”   
You love that so much.  
“Yes sir.”   
“Good girl, you learn quickly. So let’s see what daddy’s working with here.”   
He slides a finger into your core,   
“Fuck, you’re wet already.”  
He smirks   
“Well of course I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR EDGING YOU! Im sorry! I promise there will be full detail frisky business later. ;)  
> P.S - Let me know what kind of stuff you freaky readers are into! I'll definitely add in what you guys suggest!  
> Thanks again for reading!  
> \- Bill's Biggest Simp <3


End file.
